


Spider Venom

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Eddie Brock is a good bro, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker & Venom freindship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker calls Tony dad, Peter Parker can make freinds anywhere, Peter Parker gets left behind, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker sneaks around, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter sneaks his way onto a mission but gets left behind. While wondering San Francisco, trying to find a way home he meets an interesting man - Eddie Brock.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 71
Kudos: 894
Collections: Very good Fanfiction





	Spider Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This week kicked my ass and I didn't get much time to do any writing! But I'm back with a new prompt! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last installments and left kudos! I appreciate you guys all so much! 
> 
> Also a reminder that PROMPTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED! They will re-open soon. 
> 
> This prompt is from Shigeki on Ao3 - What if the team including Peter had to go to San Fran for a mission and they ended up forgetting him and therefore he gets left behind for a day or two? And he ends up running into venom/eddie and at first venom wants to eat him, probably for interrupting a meal or something because obviously venom eats people and spiderman saves people, and eddie being like "venom no! Bad venom we don't eat heroes!" Then they find out spiderman is a KID and he ends up spending the night or two at eddie's with Peter being all psyched out over venom being so cool and venom being like "so precious, must protect baby spider" And when the team comes.back to pick up peter they get all freaked out about their spider hanging out with big scary venom. 
> 
> I've never written Eddie before but I LOVED the movie Venom so I was excited to see this prompt! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes.

Peter knows he wasn’t supposed to be on the mission in the first place and he knows that Tony will be so mad when he finds out that he came to San Francisco but Peter thinks it’s a little rude that they forgot to take him home.

He had snuck aboard the Quin Jet with Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Steve when he had overheard about a situation going on in San Francisco. He thought that this would be a good opportunity to prove to Tony that he could handle missions without him and one of the few times that the man was in a meeting with Pepper for SI and not there to physically stop Peter from going. By the time the other’s found out, it was too late to turn around so they had no choice to allow Peter to join them.

The mission had mostly been a success but everyone had sustained injuries. Karen had been damaged in the battle, cutting off his communication with the team. He had been far away from the jet and by the time he managed to swing back they had left, clearly having forgotten about him.

Peter had no way of getting in touch with the team and he loathed the idea of calling Tony. The man was going to yell at him and he would rather delay that particular conversation for as long as possible. And he _especially_ didn’t want to call May who had been on his case lately about being more responsible after losing his seventh backpack for the month. So now he was swinging around San Fran, trying to think of a way he could get home _without_ Tony or May knowing that he had snuck away on a mission he hadn’t been invited too.

God, he was going to be in so much trouble.

“Stop! Please! Let me go!”

Peter paused in his swinging, quickly sticking to the nearest building. His head snapped to the cries of a woman and after a quick scan, he saw a woman struggling against a brutish man as he dragged her towards a dark alley way. Without waiting, Peter leapt into action, shooting a web to the closest building.

“Get off me!” The woman screamed.

“You heard the lady,” Peter said as he crawled into view. “let her go!”

“Who the hell are you?” the man growled, spinning around to face Peter.

“Wait – does San Fran not know about Spider-Man?” Peter fake gasped as he shot a web at the thug’s hand, yanking the knife he had from his grip. The knife came away easily, the man clearly not expecting it.

Taking advantage of the man’s surprise, Peter leapt at the man.

The woman had enough sense to duck but the man didn’t, Peter’s foot colliding with his chest and sending him flying backwards and into a pile of nearby trash. Peter shot a few webs, pinning the man to the ground before he turning the woman.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

“Oh my God,” The woman gasped, body trembling. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter grinned behind his mask.

The woman gave a shaky nod before turning and sprinting out of the alleyway and disappearing around the corner.

Peter turned back to the man, scratching his head as he wondered how he was supposed to call the police on this guy when he felt a cold chill go down his spine, his mind waring him of something that was close by.

“Hmmmm, a meal all tied up for us,” a voice purred from above.

Peter’s mouth went dry as he watched a gigantic, black figure crawl down the wall. It looked like a monster straight from Peter’s nightmares. Large white eyes blinked slowly as it showed off his razor-sharp teeth. As the monster approached the man, a long tongue flicked out to lick his cheek.

“What the Fu-“ the man started to shout but before he could even finish that sentence, the monster leapt upon him.

Peter was thankful that the monster turned his back on Peter, cloaking him from the sight as the crunching sounds that followed was enough to make Peter’s stomach roll.

“Holy shit!” Peter breathed, stumbling backwards.

“Another treat?” the monster purred, turning around to face Peter, stalking close. Fear made Peter stay rooted on the spot.

“Venom! No! We don’t eat superheros,” a normal, human voice came from somewhere.

“Why not?” Venom huffed, still eying Peter. His long tongue came out and flickered in Peter’s direction, making Peter recoil.

“This is Spider-Man. He’s a good guy. _Don’t_ eat him,” the human voice said again.

“Please don’t eat me,” Peter managed to squeak out, body tensed. “I won’t taste good! I won’t, I promise! I’m not even that fatty and I had a lot of onions for lunch! I’ll give you bad breath! And, and, and like, I’m only small! I definitely wouldn’t fill you up!”

“Hmmmm,” Venom purred, looking Peter over. “You do seem small.”

Peter nodded eagerly.

“Fine,” Venom huffed.

Peter watched with awe as the black monster started moving, body quivering like liquid and suddenly a human man came into view, the inky dark mass disappearing into his body.

“Sorry Spidey,” The man said, rubbing the back of his head. “Venom is still getting used to only eating bad guys.”

Peter gaped. “That – that thing came out of you.”

“It’s a parasite,” the man shrugged. “I’m Eddie Brock and that was Venom.”

“A parasite?” Peter repeated, heart still beating rapidly with adrenalin. “Dude, should you see a doctor?”

Eddie grinned. “Already did. Venom didn’t like him as much.”

“I should have eaten him,” Peter heard Venom purr from somewhere, setting off his spider-sense.

“I take it you were part of the kafuffle earlier,” Eddie said, shoving his hands into his pockets on his jeans.

Peter nodded. “Oh man, it was awesome! Did you guys see it?”

“No,” Venom purred. “Eddie was a pussy.”

Peter snorted with laughter as Eddie’s face twisted up.

“I’m not a pussy,” Eddie defended. “You really want Captain America coming around here and asking questions?”

“I would eat him before he could ask anything,” Venom purred.

“You can’t go around eating national war heroes,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“You are no fun,” Venom huffed.

Peter grinned behind his mask. Now that the shock had worn off, Peter was fascinated by the man in front of him. He had so many questions for the two of them that his mind was spinning around trying to figure out which to ask first.

“If you ate Captain America, you’d would have every Avenger after you,” Peter pointed out, almost breathlessly. He couldn’t believe he was talking to Eddie Brock (and the name was finally familiar to Peter) and his alien friend.

“Good. I could use a challenge,” Venom hummed. 

“Are you calling me boring?” Eddie demanded.

“If the shoe fits,” Venom said.

Peter watched on with delight. “This is so cool! What are you, Mr. Venom, Sir?”

“Sir?” Eddie huffed out a laugh.

“Hmmm. I like you,” Venom hummed. “I am symbiote from space.”

“Really?” Peter gasped, bouncing on his feet. “Oh man, that is so awesome! What is space like? Do you miss it? Do you like Earth? Have you always had a human or is this a first for you? How exactly is that working, by the way?”

“You’re a bit of a nerd, aren’t you,” Eddie chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

“Sorry,” Peter said sheepishly.

“You are a loser like us too,” Venom purred.

Peter scrunched up his face under the mask, unsure if he should be offended or not. “I guess.”

“Good,” Venom purred.

“Hey, Spidey, are you guys still wrapping up here?” Eddie asked.

“Oh man,” Peter groaned. He had forgotten about his predicament. “They already left. I, uh, kind of, maybe got left behind.”

Eddie nodded slowly. “Let me guess; you’re not old enough to drive, are you?”

Peter shrunk under Eddie gaze.

“Come on kid,” Eddie smiled, walking up to Peter and gently nudging him. “You can come back to mine while we organise you a ride home.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked. “I don’t want to be a bother to you and Mr. Venom.”

“Nah, no stress kid,” Eddie waved off his concern. “My bikes just down the street. Got any spare clothes?”

Peter shook his head.

“All good,” Eddie said and he stripped off his hoddie, tossing it to Peter who caught it easily. “Wear that over your suit. Not much we can do about the pants but nobody will notice. You can take the mask off too.”

Peter hesitated.

Eddie rose both his hands. “I’m not interested in your identity kid. You secret would be safe with me.”

“And me,” Venom added.

Peter swallowed. Peter supposed it wouldn’t be too bad to have a connection to another superhero in another city. There were going to be time when Tony wasn’t around (now being a prime example) and if Peter ever got in a bind away from home, it would be nice to know he had some backup elsewhere. With that, Peter pulled on the hoddie Eddie had offered him and slipped off his mask.

“Wow, kid wasn’t far off the mark,” Eddie blinked.

“I’m fifteen,” Peter huffed, shifting self-consciously.

“You are young,” Venom purred. “But brave.”

“Come on, my bike is this way,” Eddie jerked his head towards the entrance to the alley way.

Peter followed, tucking the mask into the neck of his suit.

“So, how did you become Spider-Man?” Eddie asked.

“I got bit by a radioactive spider on a field trip,” Peter shrugged.

“Wait- really?” Eddie barked out a laugh when Peter nodded. “Well, you don’t see that every day.”

They exited the alley way and headed down the street to where Eddie’s bike was waiting for them. Eddie got on first before handing over a helmet to Peter. With ease, Eddie helped Peter strap it on and then Peter climbed on the back of the bike.

  
“Don’t worry,” Venom purred over the roar of the motorbike as Eddie pulled into traffic. “I won’t let you fall.”

Peter gasped as the inky blackness seeped out of Eddie and two arms wrapped around Peter’s waist, keeping him steady as Eddie drove them through the streets of San Francisco towards his apartment.

* * *

Tony watched as the jet landed on the flight pad at the compound with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. It didn’t take long before the ramp descended down and he watched as Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Steve made their way down towards him. Vision was carrying Wanda in his arms, the girl barely conscious and even from the distance Tony could see the blood running down her temple.

“Tony,” Steve greeted when he was close enough.

Vision giving a nod as he passed with Wanda who looked pale.

“Where is he?” Tony demanded, in no mood to play nice.

He was pissed. He had gotten an alert from FRIDAY in the middle of a board meeting that Peter and his suit where in San Francisco on a mission that Tony didn’t want him anywhere near. There was nothing he could do so he monitored Peter through FRIDAY and Karen, half listening to the meeting he was in. Until Karen went off line and Tony couldn’t get through to him.

“Where is who?” Steve frowned.

“Don’t,” Tony snapped. “Peter shouldn’t have been there in the first place. I _told_ you the kind of missions the kid was allowed on and this was not one of them.”

“Oh shit,” Sam said in the background.

“Peter didn’t come back with us,” Bucky said, face grim.

“What?” Tony barked, fear coursing through his body. This is exactly the reason why he didn’t want Peter on missions when he wasn’t around.

“He wasn’t on the jet,” Steve frowned. “I did not see him much during the battle. When it was over, we were so focused on Wanda…”

Tony inhaled sharply.

“Tony, we’re so sorry,” Bucky said. “He snuck on board. By the time we found out, we were too late to turn back.”

“You should have benched him,” Tony snapped. His fear that Peter was injured and alone was overriding any other emotion or thought. “You should have made him stay on the jet!”

“Would that have worked?” Sam asked.

Tony glared at the solider.

“Tony, we’re sorry,” Steve stressed.

“Get checked out,” Tony brushed them off, tapping at his chest. In an instant he was surrounded by his latest suit, the display face lighting up as he blasted into the air. “FRIDAY, keeping trying Karen.”

“Got it Boss,” FRIDAY said as she plotted a course to San Francisco.

* * *

Peter looked curiously around the small apartment that belonged to Eddie. There wasn’t much but Peter was used to a small apartment.

“Alright kid,” Eddie tossed his keys on the bench and pulled out his phone. “Who are we calling to pick you up?”

“Do we have to?” Peter groaned.

“He could stay with us,” Venom purred, black head hovering just above Eddie’s shoulder. “He is much more fun than you.”

“That was rude,” Eddie huffed. “And I think there is someone who will be worried about you back home. Am I right?”

“More like mad,” Peter grumbled.

Eddie chuckled and waggled his phone at Peter. “Come on, who am I calling?”

Peter sighed, shoulder slumping. “You can call Mr. Stark.” Peter reluctantly rattled off the number and sighed when he heard it ringing, Eddie having put the phone on loud speaker. 

“Who is this?” Tony’s voice rang out through the phone.

Peter winced at the sharpness of his tone. He was in _so_ much trouble.

“Tony Stark, this is Eddie Brock,” Eddie greeted. “How you going?”

“Eddie Brock? The reporter? How did you get this number?” Tony asked, voice suspicious.

“Got it form a certain blue and red spandex wearing vigilante,” Eddie said.

“What?” Tony barked out.

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter said, wincing as he locked eyes with Eddie who looked amused.

“Spidey! Are you okay?” Tony demanded.  
  


“I’m fine,” Peter said. “Karen got damaged though. That’s why I couldn’t call. I’m sorry.”

There was the whistling of wind over the phone and Peter winced, knowing that Tony was most likely already in his suit, flying towards their location.

“Stay where you are,” Tony said, his voice flat. “I’m already on my way to you.”

“Okay,” Peter said, voice barely above a whisper. He was right. Tony was furious with him.

“Don’t worry, Stark,” Eddie said. “He’s in good hands. We’ll see you soon.”

They hung up and Peter hunched his shoulder’s, looking at the ground. “Told you he would be mad.”

“Do you want me to eat him?” Venom purred.

“What? No! Don’t eat my dad!” Peter gasped.

“Mr. Stark is your dad?” Eddie asked, eyebrow raised.

Peter’s cheeks went red as he realised what he said. “No! No, he’s not, it was, I didn’t say that!”

“Must have misheard you,” Eddie said easily. He started walking backwards to the kitchen. “I’m kind of hungry. Want some tater tots?”

“Yes,” Venom purred, shifting his long neck so his head moved to Eddie’s other shoulder.

Peter shuffled to the small couch as Eddie and Venom argued the best way to have tater tots in the kitchen. He swallowed down the guilt that swirled in his stomach. Why did he always have to be so stupid? May and Tony would never let him out of his sight again and he may as well kiss being Spider-Man goodbye. Maybe he should just let Venom eat him.

* * *

Tony surveyed the door he stood before. The building looked as if it had seen better days and he wondered just how exactly Peter had gotten himself here of all places. FRIDAY had picked up the phone’s location easily enough and Tony had flown as fast and hard as he could.

Raising a hand, Tony knocked on the door.

It wasn’t long before the door was pulled open and Tony found himself face to face with Eddie Brock.

“Stark,” Eddie nodded. “Come on in.”

“Brock,” Tony nodded, stepping into the apartment. His eyes immediately landed on Peter who stood in the middle of the room. His kid was shuffling from foot to foot, unable to meet Tony’s eyes. His mask was off and Tony jaw clenched. “Thanks for finding the kid.”

“Don’t worry,” Eddie said, shutting the door and locking it. “Peter’s a great kid. His secret is safe with me.”

  
“and me,” a voice purred.

Tony jumped, whirling around to find the voice but he saw nothing.

“That’s venom,” Peter said quietly. “He promised me he wouldn’t eat you.”

“Eat me?” Tony frowned, looking to Peter.

“Mr. Stark I’m sorry!” Peter burst out. “I am! I’m really sorry! I know it was dumb to sneak on board but I just wanted to help! I wanted to prove to you that I can go on missions without you and I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I promise! I know it was dumb and I know that I’m going to be grounded for, like, ever but please don’t take away the suit again!”

During his ramblings, Peter had come closer, looking up at Tony with wide, brown eyes, tears shining in his eyes.

“Please, Dad, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I won’t go on missions without you and I’ll just stay in Queens,” Peter begged, voice growing hoarse.

Tony blinked with shock. Peter had called him dad. He wasn’t sure if the kid was aware of what he had just said, still looking at him with those big brown eyes that usually made Tony cave. He swallowed around the happy feeling that was blooming in his chest. He was supposed to be mad.

“Come here,” Tony said gruffly, opening his arms.

Peter tucked himself into them immediately, hugging Tony tightly. “I’m sorry!”

“I know you are,” Tony hugged Peter back. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Peter voice was muffled where he had tucked his face into Tony’s shirt. “I promise.”

Tony dropped a kiss to the top of Peter’s hair before gently pulling back. “I’m glad you’re okay. And I a pissed as hell but I think the lecture can wait until we are back at the compound.”

Peter nodded meekly. “M’ really sorry.”

“I know you are,” Tony sighed. He wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder and turned around to face Eddie again when he froze.

Hovering over Eddie’s shoulder was an inky black figure with large eyes and very sharp looking teeth.

“You could still stay,” the figure purred. “You’re much more entertaining.”

“He can’t stay, Venom,” Eddie huffed. “And I take you nice places! What about that serial killer I took you too?”

“What the hell is that?” Tony asked, mouth dry.

“That’s Venom,” Peter said. “He’s from space.”

“’course he is,” Tony cleared he throat. “Right, we’ll be going now. Kid, put your mask back on.”

Peter nodded, hurrying to take off Eddie’s hoddie and handing it back to the man. “Thank you for your help. You too Mr. Venom.”

“Come back soon,” Venom purred.

“See ya kid,” Eddie said. He looked to Tony. “I’ve got his back if he ever has any trouble here again.”

“Thanks,” Tony nodded. “Well, hopefully we won’t see each other anytime soon.”

Tony steered Peter to the door, unlocking it and ushering the kid out.

“Bye!” Peter called over his shoulder as Tony shut the door behind him.

“Kid, remind me to also talk to you about making friends with strange _things_ from space,” Tony said, keeping a tight grip on Peter’s shoulder, shaking his head.

“Venom is awesome,” Peter said. “But kind gross. He _ate_ someone dad. Like, just,” Peter made a chomping motion with his hands.

Tony smiled at hearing Peter calling him dad again. He was still pissed but so glad that his kid was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
